I love you
by caphatfield
Summary: Ruby decides to reflect on her one regret regarding Blake as she lies in a field dying.
1. I love you

**Prompt: I love you.**

 **Pairing: Blake X Ruby**

 **Warning: Don't expect this to be happy.**

 **A/N: Also this is from Ruby's POV (Just in case it wasn't obvious**

* * *

I love you.

I never got to say these words but it's true, I love you.

It took me too long to realise it but you need to know I love you.

I may have been the leader but I know everyone saw me as an inexperienced child, even you, despite that I love you.

When we all found out you were keeping a secret from us and then you ran off it didn't matter, You can have as many secrets as you want and can run for as long as you want. No matter what, I love you.

When you became obsessed with the White Fang and refused to listen to your friends, it didn't matter because I love you.

I thought you might like me but then you started to get close to Sun. I didn't interfere with your happiness because I love you.

When you grew distant from our team and spend more of your time with your new boyfriend Sun I didn't do much because I love you.

At your wedding where you made me your bridesmaid I only smiled while I died on the inside because I love you.

When I got the news that you gave birth to you daughter I congratulated you because I love you.

As I grew distant and stopped talking to almost everyone I always talked to you because I love you.

When I took a mission that meant certain death I didn't complain because though I might not be happy I'm glad you are because I love you.

As The grimm slowly chipped away at my defense and I grew too tired to fight. When I was overwhelmed and a sneaky Ursa slipped by me unnoticed and caught me with a deadly swing of its paw I accepted my death. Just because I couldn't be with you and I watched you from afar, None of it mattered because I love you.

The sky is gray and clouded and I think I feel the raindrops it doesn't bother me because as the world goes dark and slowly lose feeling in my body and let out a few gasping breaths I don't regret anything that I have done except for not telling you, I loved you.

* * *

 **A/N: I was feeling a little melancholy so I decided to make this, It isn't the best thing i've ever written but still… Hope ya'll enjoyed.**


	2. I miss you

**Chapter 2**

 **A/N: I decided to do a chapter two. This is from Blake's perspective**

* * *

I miss you.

Long gone are the days of Beacon where I would see you every day running about with endless energy. As I think back to those days it becomes obvious that I miss you.

When we were younger and just teenagers trying to be heros I found myself liking you more than I should. I started dating Sun and even though I started to really like him I realized I loved you and as I sit here in my home I realize I miss you.

As things grew serious with Sun and whispers of marriage started to surface you let yourself grow distant and I couldn't help but miss you.

On my wedding day with you standing beside me as my bridesmaid I saw some light fade from your eyes and after that when you barely spoke to me it made it painfully obvious that I miss you.

When I gave you the news of my daughter being born I knew you were happy for me but there was something missing in your voice and I almost said it. I almost admitted that I miss you.

Though I lost almost all contact with you I had hope you would come back into my life because I miss you.

When Yang told me about all the suicide missions you took I was worried and I tried to call you but you didn't pick up. It really hit me then just how much I missed you.

Sitting in my living room with Sun and our Daughter asleep upstairs I am crying. I'm crying because I have just been told you're dead. I knew, somewhere in the back of my mind hidden in my subconscious I knew I loved you the whole time. I have been denying it and as I realize this I just want you back. I ask myself and the gods above why you were taken and as I cry I know I miss you

I miss you….

* * *

 **A/N: Welp that's a conclusion and a half. I might do something similar to this in the future but as far as Blake's and Ruby's story goes this is the end.**


End file.
